


apparent of a god inflicting

by ellie_cat



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Grief/Mourning, Inspired by Music, M/M, Magic, Past Relationship(s), Past major character deaths, Self-Sacrifice, major character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_cat/pseuds/ellie_cat
Summary: God, it’s been years since Seoho’s been gone now, hasn’t it?Hwanwoong thinks to himself, alone with his thoughts since Geonhak and Dongju lost the energy to speak months ago, lost it with the ashes from the pyre they burned Keonhee on.
Relationships: Past Yeo Hwanwoong/Kim Youngjo | Ravn, Son Dongju | Xion & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	apparent of a god inflicting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i_was_human hurt me again with their ficlet [i sang a song to the moon (i miss you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923197) and also I read something kinda similar to this concept like... months ago and it stuck with me, all the way until I heard There Are No Atheists in Foxholes by You Are In My September and Oceans by Voices From the Fuselage again and inspiration struck. I've also been playing a lot of Skyrim recently, so this is partially inspired by that. 
> 
> BIG SAD HOURS AHEAD AND MAJOR DEATHS! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!

It’s just the three of them, now. Hwanwoong is usually able to close the gap by chatting mindlessly, filling the silence left by the others. Meal times is one time when he can’t- he has to force himself into making just enough for the three of them, not enough for six. 

They haven’t had to make enough to feed six in months. Years, even. 

God, it’s been years since Seoho’s been gone now, hasn’t it? Hwanwoong thinks to himself, alone with his thoughts since Geonhak and Dongju lost the energy to speak months ago, lost it with the ashes from the pyre they burned Keonhee on. 

They didn’t have a body or any ashes for Seoho, nothing to say he existed but their own memories of him, buried under mountains of rubble they could never hope to move. 

Seoho died in the collapse of their last safe house, and they’ve been on the run since- the whole world their enemy, it seems. 

Hwanwoong casts a careful glance to Dongju, silver hair gleaming in moonlight as the youngest stares at the moon. 

Geonhak catches him looking, a deep grimace curving the shape of his lips. They share a moment, just looking at each other. In that moment, Hwanwoong knows the decision’s been made. 

Dongju has yet to notice it, the mob of Inquisitors heading their way, communing with their Lady Moon as he must on nights of the full moon. 

Hwanwoong sends the tiniest bit of his magic at the youngest, enough to keep him asleep until Geonhak has gotten them to safety. 

Dongju slumps over into Geonhak’s arms, none the wiser. Dongju will resent him, both of them for this, but they have to do what they must. 

Dongju is their last hope, after all. 

Hwanwoong tucks a strand of blond hair behind his pointed ear, and casts an illusion cloak over the two for what will be the last time. 

“Keep him safe for me, for us all,” Hwanwoong murmurs, like a prayer. A prayer no God can answer, having been barred from any sort of real power on this plane. They are on their own, as they’ve known from the start. 

“Until my dying breath,” Geonhak replies, already running, sprinting into the woods. Soon, it’s like they were never even there. 

Hwanwoong takes in a breath, lets it out. 

He thinks of Seoho’s burning determination as he held the Inquisition back, buying them time to escape the collapsing temple, their last temple, in their last great city. Burned to the ground by greedy humans, who will never understand the consequences of their actions, not for years and years, until they are all dead and gone, and the future generation is forced to rebuild what was lost. 

He thinks of Youngjo, his sweet, strong, kind Youngjo, how he died to buy them sweet, precious time. He remembers how it felt, knowing the exact moment he died, feeling like half of him had been ripped away from his body, and still having to carry on despite the tears running down his cheek. He smiles for a moment, imagining himself back in his mate’s arms, warm, safe, and content. Like he will be, soon

The smile fades as he remembers watching the smoke from Keonhee’s pyre rise ever higher into the sky, from miles away. They couldn’t stay, couldn’t risk trying to save him from the angry city’s clutches. 

Feels bitter when he remembers how Keonhee was caught- he had been trying to heal a child on the brink of death. He had tried to save one of their young from a painful death, and a painful death was how they repaid him, simply because he was an elf. 

The Inquisition is ever closer now, and he can tell the exact moment the hounds catch his scent, because they start howling to begin the hunt. 

He can tell the exact moment the humans unleash their mighty hunting beasts. Can tell the exact moment they hit his boundary traps, howls being cut short as they are torn apart. He clicks his tongue. He had been hoping the humans would be caught in those. 

He continues stirring the stew pot, like he isn’t minutes away from Death. It’s alright though, he’s never been one to be slow to accept things. Such is the way of Fate, he will not fight to survive when there was never a chance he could live. 

He will fight for time added to others’ hourglasses. He’s always been a fairly good gambler. He just hopes his skills measure up to those of Death’s.

The hounds that swarm into the campsite are quickly dealt with- some with magic, some with the dagger Youngjo made for him, before they were tasked with the protection of the Lady Moon’s precious son. 

The humans take longer to reach him, warily edging around the campsite, having already spotted the mangled corpses of their beasts. 

“Come for dinner? I have extra,” Hwanwoong remarks idly, lazily motioning to the stew that’s still bubbling away over the fire. 

“We’ve come for you, elven filth,” one spits, grunts of agreement coming from the others. 

“I hope you’ve prepared some graves,” Hwanwoong sighs, “because I will not go alone.”

“You elven beasts are always the same,” curses one, “thirsty for blood.”

“No,” Hwanwoong whispers, looking up at the moon, “that would be you humans.”

In the end, only one human stands, critically wounded as Hwanwoong falls to the ground, blood spilling like waterfalls from him into the ground. 

They fall as Hwanwoong does. 

Hwanwoong lets the black consume him to the tune of ragged breathing.

Miles away, in the mocking calm of a blessedly peaceful night, gold eyes fly open. 

Three years and two months after the slaughter begins, there are two left, twin sorrows consuming their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I offer you a tissue? :,)


End file.
